Falling Hard
by Jasmine Howard
Summary: Kim Crawford had a hard life, the best that happened to her was Jack Brewer. But he left her pregnant and distraught to pursue his movie career. When he comes back to Seaford will Kim love him once again or continue to hide from him? Please read, summary suck, but writing and storyline is good!
1. Chapter 1

The girl was abused as a child, trudged through therapy during her pre-teen age, and was heartbroken all throughout teenage years. The love of her life had left her to pursue his career in the movies. When he left she was pregnant with his children. She studied long and hard to become what she was today. She wanted her kids to have a wonderful life, unlike herself. Her name was Attorney Kimberly Jasmine Crawford.

She was now a twenty-four year old woman with a good salary, huge house (3,000 square footage), good friends that lived nearby, and her kids, well they were the best things that happened to her.

Kim's POV

"Guys, get back here right now!" I said running after my kids, "You're going to late for day-care!"

"Mommy I no go! I stay with you!" My three year old daughter Clover said crying

"Clover, no crying! I go with you, okay?" Her older twin brother, Colton exclaimed  
"Both of you in the car, please! Mommy is going to be late for work."  
"Okay mommy." They said at the same time

"Thank you."

Both Colton and Clover looked like him: chocolate brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and they wouldn't let ANYONE touch their hair. Colton even had a moles like him, they looked so much like him, it hurt sometimes. I cried sometimes thinking that I have everything in life expect him, Jack Brewer.

.

..

...

:)

* * *

Jack's POV

I was currently on my way to Seaford, California. The place I grew up at; when I went to pursue a career in the flim industry I left behind my twin sister, Grace and my best friends: Milton, Jerry, Julie, and...Kim.

Kim meant alot to me, she was my girlfriend before I moved to LA. I loved her but now I didn't know. But I have a girlfriend, Lindsay, who was also in the movies. Like me she grew up in Seaford but unlike me she hated it.

"Mr. Brewer? The plane has landed, you can exit the plane, if you like." Lotte, my flight attendent said  
"Thank you Lotte, you can leave now." I said exiting the plane

I got into my Aston Martin* and started driving to the Seaford Mall to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Rudy?" I called as I entered the dojo  
"In my office!" He yelled back  
"Rudy! How are you!?"  
"Jack? Jack! It really is you! How are you? I missed you so much! I'm so proud of you."  
"Woah there Rudy! I'm good, I missed you too, and thanks I couldn't do it without you! Now how are you?"  
"I'm-" He started, "Oh my god, she's here! Jack, stay here, okay? Dont move!" He yelled before running out

Rudy's office now had tinted glass windows now, I looked out the window, I found myself staring at Kim, my Kim. She had on black formal pants, a dark blue halter top with ruffles that surrounded a hole that showed a small part of her cleveage and wore black jeweled ballet flats. Her blond hair was in a bun and made on make-up. She was still Kim but not his Kim. Her brown eyes were dull, her lips were in a straight line, with no smile. Before her eyes were big, curious, and full of life and her lips were always smiling. Bur Kim was still beautiful.

I started at Kim talking to Rudy, her hand trailed her neck and removed her bun and her hair fell to her waist, she bought out Gucci* sunglasses out of her Coach* bag, hugged Rudy and walked tothe door.

Once she walked out, two kids walked in, they looked like me! I walked out and towards Rudy.

"Hey Rudy, that was Kim right? And whose kids are they?" I asked  
"Kids? What kids? I gotta go! Tootsie's calling me!" He said nervously before running out the doors of the dojo.  
Not knowing what to do with the kids, I knelt down in front of the girl, "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"  
She looked at the boy for help and he walked in front of her and answered, "My name is Colton Jackson Brewer and this my younger twin sister, Clover Jacklyn Brewer. Our mommy's name is Kim Crawford!" He exclaimed

_'Brewer? They're my kids? This is impossible, Kim and I never had sex. How could this be possible?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fanfic ever! Please read and support me! Comments and Compliments welcome, favorites and follows appreciated!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, if I did Jack and Kim would be married living in Paris**

***I dont own Gucci, but love the store though**  
***I dont own Coach, I wish I did**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Jasmine Out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked still shocked

"I'm Colton Jackson Brewer and this my sister, Clover Jaclyn Brewer." Colton replied slowly

"Wow. And you're mother's name is Kimberly Crawford, right?"

"No! It's not! Kids go change out of your gi, we'll go out." Rudy shouted running through the door

"Rudy, I know they're my kids. I mean Colton looks exactly like me and Clover has brown hair with streaks of honey blond, she looks like both of us, but Kim and I, you know, never did it." I said to Rudy as soon as my kids were out of ear shot

"Look Jack, you might want to sit down. Well on the day of your birthday you and Kim went to a bar and drank a lot and both of you lost your virginity. Well, two weeks later Kim found out she was pregnant with them, she wanted to tell you soon, but you left her and Seaford to be in the movies before she could tell you. She's mad Jack, that you left her without telling her, she wants Colton and Clover to herself because she hates you now. She quit and dojo and none of us saw her until a year later, she had two kids in her hand and she was crying and then she told us everything. The only people that know about you being the father are Milton, Julie, Jerry, and me. So don't tell anyone about this or else." Rudy was serious, I never saw him this strict, "Kim gave up on karate but she enrolled them in karate so that they would have a part of you in them."

"Wow, I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe?" Clover asked shyly coming out of the changing rooms; she was wearing a purple mini skirt with olive green polka dots and a green tee to match. All of her blond hair was parted back and held together by a purple hair tie.

"I'm surprised how such a pretty girl like you got a father like me."

"You're my daddy?" She asked excitedly

"Yep, I'm Jackson Brewer but everyone calls-" I was cut short by Rudy's cell phone

Rudy's POV

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Rudy! What's up?" Kim's voice ce through

"Nothing, just training them. What about you." I said nervously

"Well, I'm inviting you and the gang for dinner tonight, my new place is finally furnished so I thought we could have a BBQ since its Friday!"

"Sure, see you tonight!"

"Okay! Oh and bring the family and can you bring Colt and Clove with you?"

"Sure but I have another guest with me, can I bring him?"

"Sure! Thanks, gotta go, bye!"

"Bye Kim"

I had the best plan ever, I could bring jack to the party and then get Kim and him together! Yes! Good job Rudy, good job.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! SIX FAVORITES, SIX FOLLOWS, AND SIX REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

Guest: sorry if you thought it was inappropriate, I'll make it less vulgar next time!

PS: I'm changing clover and colt's age to five!

Thanks! Drop a review if you can

Until next time, Jasmine Howard


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

I went home early to get ready and cook. I took a quick shower and took out a thick lace cotton dress that came above my knees and its hands came till my elbows. I wore light teal and gold accented pumps.

I made a light salad, grilled buns, and got Hersey's and marshmallows for s'mores.

4:45, I had fifteen minutes before anyone came so I quickly ran up to my room and took out an album filled with pictures of Jack and I. There pictures of us at karate tournaments, dates, sleeping, cuddling, and one picture showed a beautiful sunset and our shadows leaning in for a kiss. That picture was taken the night before I found out I was pregnant and he left, we really happy. As the tears streamed down my cheeks I heard the doorbell ring, I quickly wiped my cheeks and put a happy face on before dashing downstairs.

* * *

"Milton, Julie! How are you?" I asked as opened the door

"Salutations Kim! How are you?" Milton asked

"I'm fine, come in."

"I brought fruit tarts!" Julie exclaimed

"Thanks, just set it down there."

"Hello Aunt Kim, where are Colton and Clover?" Milton and Julie's five year old son, Garett asked

"Hi Garett, hi Genavene! Colton and Clover are with Uncle Rudy they'll be here soon.

"WHOO! This place is swag yo!" Jerry's voice rang through the house

"Thanks Jerry! Hi Gracie- bell!" I said hugging them

"Where's Rudy?" I asked as the clock struck 6

"He said he was bringing someone and they needed to get ready."

As if on cue the doorbell rang, "Rudy, Mrs. Applebaum! Hi, come on in!"

"Sorry we're late Kim, but Pudy- pie has a special surprise for you." Bethany replied before waking into my family room

"Where are my kids?"

"With me." A familiar voice spoke. I saw brown haired, brown eyed Jackson Mason Brewer standing in front of me.

* * *

Sorry I'm late! We moved into a new house (I HAD to start a new school, ugh senior year (in middle school :P) Anyway sorry its late and short, I'll make it longg next time! Thanks!


End file.
